Commemorate
by EmberSH
Summary: Loki calls in the favor Tony owes him, to the genius's delight. High school AU, following up from 'Contact' and 'Urges'. Knife!play blood!play


Hey guys, another installment of my High school AU verse, following closely after 'Urges'. At this point I really do suggest you read 'Contact' and 'Urges' first, there's not really much referenced here but it helps with understanding where they're coming from. :3

Warnings; There's not really much expilcit in this one, but there is knife play and blood play.

* * *

**Commemorate**

"So, did you enjoy your gift?"

Tony sat bolt upright in bed to see Loki standing at the door. "How-?"

"You can thank our parents." Loki smirked, letting his hips sway slightly as he walked to the foot of the bed. "Mine don't care that I sneak out," He trailed his fingers across the expensive bed sheet until he stood level with Tony, "And evidently yours don't care that I sneak in."

"Remind me to send them all fruit baskets." Tony shifted backwards slightly, trying to ignore his racing heart as he gestured for Loki to sit. They boy had never been to his house before, so saying that turning up in the middle of the night was out of character would have been a huge understatement. With no smart comments coming to mind he opted to ignore it.

"So, Stark, _did _you have fun?"

Tony smirked as the younger boy perched on the edge of the bed, twisting his body to maintain eye contact.

"As a matter of fact I did. A little beer, a little weed, and suddenly there's a mess on your couch. Captain Purity took a little convincing, but Banner's wild."

Loki hummed and Tony reached out to grab him, pulling him fully onto the bed. He rolled with it, ending up on top of the genius with his knee between the brunet's legs.

Tony gave a breathy laugh. "They don't quite match up to my favourite, of course."

"Oh really?" Loki arched an eyebrow, leaning down until his breath brushed along Tony's throat. "You've been lusting after the pair of them for as long as I've known you," He pushed a hand under Tony's shirt, rubbing against his nipple. "Who could _possibly _keep your attention once you've had them, hm?"

Tony arched into the contact, gasping softly as Loki gently scratched the sensitive bud. "I think you'd like him," He played along, enjoying Loki's playful mood. "He's dark and mysterious. Pretty hot and- _ah" _a bite to his earlobe "-Pretty damn good with his mouth, if I remember rightly." He smirked, half-tease half-challenge, as Loki drew back to make eye contact.

Loki grinned. "Well I'll have to do my best to outdo him them, can't have you thinking of someone else whilst I do this." With his free hand tangling in Stark's hair he crushed their mouths together.

It was rough and hard. Teeth and tongues battling for dominance. But it wasn't _right_; something was bothering Loki no matter how well he hid it behind smiles and banter, and Tony had known him too long to be fooled. He was pretty sure he knew what it was, too, but knew better than to try to talk to the boy about it. Instead, when they broke apart, he whispered "What can I do?"

Loki looked surprised for a second, before a slightly broken smile appeared. "I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked."

Tony raised an eyebrow, and Loki shifted, refusing to make eye contact until Tony's hands cupped his face. Leaning back slightly, looking a little vulnerable, Loki detached his hand from Tony's hair and reached inside his jacket, pulling out the knife he always kept there for self-defence. "… Let me?"

Tony, to his credit, didn't flinch- He just sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Sure thing, babe." One hand slipped down to rest over Loki's heart, pumping fast from excitement- or anxiety, Tony couldn't tell. He clutched the fabric of the shirt as Loki shrugged off his coat.

Loki shoved Tony's chest lightly until the elder got the hint and sat up, letting Loki shift onto his lap. "Such a good boy." He moaned, grinding his hips down against Tony's growing erection before cutting a short line into the heel of his palm, deep enough to hurt. Tilting his hand so the blood rolled towards his fingers Loki held it towards Tony.

The genius wasted no time grabbing the hand, running his tongue along the trail of blood until he reached the wound. He nipped the skin just below it lightly before sealing his mouth over the cut, probing it with his tongue until Loki groaned in pleasure and pain, then sucking.

Loki rocked their hips together languidly, drawing out the feeling as Tony's moan reverberated in his palm. With his free hand he brought the knife up again, skimming it over Tony's ribs too lightly to draw blood, and watched the boy arch into the contact. He really had no limits, and that alone raised Loki's temperature. The things Stark would let him _do_.

"God Tony, you're such a slut. Already aching for it; are you always this easy?"

Sinking his teeth into Loki's palm briefly, Tony pulled away with a grin. "Only for you. You gonna give me what I want?"

Loki's bloodied hand shot out, grabbing Tony's throat. "Don't I always?" He pressed down against the older boy, pulling the knife down with more pressure.

Tony groaned as he felt the skin split. He realised, vaguely, that he should be more worried about this. He'd never even considered knife play before tonight, surely it wasn't a good idea to jump right in without thinking about it. But this was what Loki had asked for, and all doubts were blown away as Loki's hot tongue traced the blood's path.

"God…" He groaned, pressing into the sensation.

"Yes?"

Tony frowned at Loki. Clearly he was thinking too clearly if he could still be glib. From the smirk, the younger boy knew what he was thinking and, if anything, that only annoyed Tony more. Brining his leg up he ground it against Loki's erection, allowing himself to feel smug as the other boy gasped.

Loki grabbed Tony's wrists in retaliation, pinning them above his head. "Getting bold, hmmm? Getting ideas above your station? Maybe I need to remind you who's in charge here."

Shifting Tony's wrists into one hand Loki dragged the knife down his chest, watching as the brunet tossed his head to smother his moans. "Tonight," He growled "We're going to have a lot of fun."

-.-

"Two years today." Voice tight, on the verge of breaking. Shattered glass waiting for Tony to make a false move.

He had to fight to resist the urge to pull Loki into his arms and smother him with love and sentiment. He wouldn't appreciate it; so instead he took a steadying breath and ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair. "I know."

He stretched his free arm out above him, watching the last open cuts bleed sluggishly while Loki composed himself, humming contentedly even as he worried.

Two years since they had come to their arrangement, two years since the first time Loki had bent him over and fucked him bloody. Two years, to the day, since Loki had discovered he was adopted.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm thinking I may do a short story on these guys at some point, rather than just these inter-related one-shots. Thoughts on that?  
It's just an idea I have bouncing around.


End file.
